


warmth

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Series: writing with snowdrops (sportsfest 2018) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: After the match against Nohebi, in the hospital waiting room.





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> fill for **sportsfest 2018 bonus round 1: time & place**.  
> original prompt is [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=470312#cmt470312).

“You didn’t need to come,” Morisuke mutters, yawning as he leans back into the hard plastic of the chair, then winces as a stab of pain shoots through his right leg. Kuroo had gotten a small stool from the nurses for him to stretch it out and ice it while they waited, but it didn’t help in making Morisuke any less fidgety.

“Careful,” Kuroo murmurs from next to him. “I said I’d stay with you, didn’t I?”

Morisuke sighs. “You’re so stubborn.”

“I’m not the one who wanted to continue a match with a sprained ankle.”

He’s right, but it’s not like Morisuke’s going to admit to it. “You’re impossible,” he grumbles instead. “I don’t even need to be at the hospital, it’s just a sprain. You could have gone back to rest. ”

“It’s not like I’d be resting while worrying about you,” Kuroo says then, voice usually harsh. Morisuke looks up at him, surprised by the candour in his words. The bright lights of the waiting room illuminate the tired droop of Kuroo’s eyes, and Morisuke swallows down the lump that forms in his throat at the memory of him just telling Kuroo the night before to _go sleep or I’ll kick your ass, all the Nohebi matches you watch will mean nothing if we aren’t our best tomorrow_.

Of course you’d worry, he thinks. You always worry.

He reaches out for Kuroo’s hand instead, catching his fingers and threading them together quietly. “...Sorry for making you worry,” he mutters.

Kuroo squeezes his hand, adjusting himself so that Yaku’s side presses up against his own. “The whole team was worried.” Then, frowning down at their linked fingers, he adds, “You’re cold. Did you leave your jacket in school?”

“Yeah, forgot to take it out when we were leaving,” Morisuke says sheepishly. His ankle had been hurting too much for him to focus on much else, really.

Kuroo pulls away then, shrugging off the thin black jacket he’s wearing and draping it over Morisuke before he can protest. It’s way too big on Morisuke even while he’s sitting down, and he probably looks like he’s drowning in fabric. Kuroo even has the audacity to grin as he intentionally pulls the hood up over Morisuke’s head, but it’s comfortable and he can feel Kuroo’s warmth on the fabric still.

So Morisuke settles for a grumbled thanks, and tucks himself back into Kuroo’s side. His ankle complains as he moves it, but it’s comfortable like this, leaning against Kuroo’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, Yakkun,” Kuroo says a while later, voice rumbling in his chest.

“Mm.”

“Our next match, and the next, and every one after, you’d better not do this again.”

Morisuke snorts. “Didn’t need you to tell me that. I’m staying with you until we win nationals.”

“Now you're making me want to lose so you’ll never leave,” Kuroo says, leaning over and dropping a kiss against Morisuke’s temple.

He earns a half-hearted punch from Morisuke for his trouble.

“We’re going to win.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god I've forgotten how to write my otp
> 
> ※ I struggle with replying to comments, but I deeply appreciate each one that I receive. it's very motivating and rewarding to hear that you've enjoyed it, or that it made you have some kind of emotional reaction. consider this as an advance thank you if you're leaving a comment, and feel free to drop by my social media and talk to me if you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans) | [haikyuu writing journal](https://noyabeans.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
